Sakura, Do You Know What I Want For Christmas?
by The Vampire of Britannia
Summary: A short story, about a christmas in Konoha, focused around a certain couple. NarutoxSakura fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This another story of mine, I know it is closer to Halloween, which is my second favorite holiday, but I've been in the Christmas mood ever since my friend gave me an early Christmas kiss. So while i'm in the mood, i'm going to write this story. Plus I think that Naruto and Sakura were meant to be. Also other pairings. Enjoy.**

**Sakura's Point of view (from here on, point of view is abbriviated as POV)**

Konoha had never looked so beautiful, everywhere was covered in a soft blanket of snow. The lights shone so brightly and beautiful, and we could only gaze into their everlasting bliss. I stood there, in my pink satin jacket, with all my friends, we were all looking down at Konoha, from the hokage mansion.

"Hey guys, isn't it pretty?" I asked with a smile on my face.

All of them answered in unison, "Yea, it is"

_"The rookie nine... err eight, all together for Christmas"_ (A/N, all sentences in italics are thoughts, and all bold words in the story are sounds)

Naruto spoke up, "Sakura, you're coming to the Christmas party tomorrow right?" he said, I instantly knew what he meant when his arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Yes, I'm coming, are you?" I asked stupidly knowing the answer. I had to hide in my jacket, so he wouldnt see me blush. "Of course I'm coming, you know how awesome Grandma Tsunade's parties are" Naruto said with a tone of slight arrogance. "You guys are all coming, right?" Naruto said, directing his conversation to everyone.

**Third Person POV**

"You betcha... **ARF**" Kiba replied while Akamaru apeared from his shirt, saying he was coming too.

We're coming too" said Tenten, Neji only nodded with a smile. Even the coldness that was Neji, couldn't help but be warmed by the Christmas spirit.

"Um, um, I-I'm coming t-too Naruto" Hinata said shyly, she was trying to blend in with the snow, but she managed to crack a smile for him.

"It'll be troublesome, but I know we are coming, right, Choji, Ino?" Shikamaru said as lazy as ever.

"You can count on seeing us there" Choji said with his chips in hand. Ino sighed, it was her fist Christmas without Sasuke, but she managed to change her disposition. "I cant wait to go" she said with a half smile.

Shino glanced over to Naruto and said "I'm actually looking foward to tomorrow".

"Tomorrow is going to be a perfect example of the burning passion of Christmas youth" Lee's response was pretty predictable.

**Sakura's POV**

I was happy to see that my friends were all coming, they had been all on a lot of missions lately, mostly because most ninja got a Christmas break from missions, and Lady Hokage needed to get as much work as possible done.

Then all of a sudden, Kakashi popped up behind Naruto and I, and I jumped.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, how's it goin" Naruto said, his arm leaving my shoulder, to my dismay. "I finally got back from my last mission before Christmas break" He said, a grin forming under his mask. Then, the rest of the jonin senseis appeared, having finished their missions too. After some more admiring of the scenery, we said our goodbyes until tomorrow.

But Naruto stopped me, "Sakura, would you like to go take a walk with me?" He said, his smile from ear to ear. I looked onward, the beautiful city was gleaming, as if it was telling me to say yes. "Alright, lets go" I beamed a smile back to him, and grabbed his hand as we walked off.

"So, is there something you wanted to talk about Naruto?" I asked as we walked along the path to his snow covered apartment.

**Third Person POV**

"No, I just wanted to walk with you" he said, with a little blush on his cheeks, which he hid from Sakura's emerald eyes. His spiky hair was filled with snowflakes, and she couldnt help but brush it off. Naruto looked at her, a hidden smile behind his warm stare, "Did I do something?" He asked. "No, their was just snow in your hair". He smiled and we kept on walking, and she inched closer to him.

**How did you like it? This is going to be a short story, but not a one-shot. I really want to read reveiws, they make my day, good or bad, so read and reveiw. I'm soooo in the Christmas mood XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got more reveiws than my other stories, and all the reveiws were good, which made me want to write so much more! My family is never the way the characters are in this story, I never exactly got the "Perfect Christmas", so another reason why I wanted to write this story was to descibe how I wanted my "Perfect Christmas" to be with my friends. Oh and I was asked how Sakura and Naruto became boyfriend and girlfriend, they aren't _yet_, Naruto just has more confidence in himself since Sasuke left. Here is Chapter 2, enjoy!**

**Sakura's POV**

We hadn't said anything for a couple of minutes, I just wanted to enjoy the scenery, kids were playing, stores looked festive, and there were beautiful lights everywhere. I even heard Naruto humming a Christmas song under his breath, and to his and my suprise, I joined along. He smiled at me and he finally spoke up again. "Sakura, would you like to go get some Ichiraku Ramen with me?" he said. "I would love to go, as long as your paying" I said teasingly. "Alright, I'll pay, but on one condition" He teased back. "What condition?" I asked, "I get to walk you home afterwards" He grinned._ "Is this really my naruto?" _"Alright, lets go" I said back.

The night had looked spectacular, Konoha had never looked so amazing before, I had to take a picture. Then we arrived at Ichiraku Ramen, "2 bowls of your best ramen... aww who am i kidding, your ramen is always the best" Naruto said as we walked in.

"Ah Naruto, good to see you, who's you're date?" the man asked as he directed his attention to me.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I've met you before, I just haven't said anything" I said unknowingly putting on a sweet smile.

**A few minutes later...**

"Here's your ramen, enjoy" said Ayame, who was the owner's daughter. She was wearing reindeer antlers, which made me smile, _"I really should get some of those"._

The ramen looked delicious, and I started to chow down.

**Naruto's POV**

_"She looks so pretty today, I really wish I had of been more... open with her before, I really didn't think she would give me the chance to take her anywhere, I've gotta ask her tomorrow". _I looked down at my ramen, and I just started scarfing it down, which is my tradition.

**Sakura's POV**

I had finished my ramen, but I didn't want to ask for more because that would be rude. Then Naruto looked over and said "Sakura, ask for as much as you want, I can pay for it". I looked at Naruto with a smile of happiness and amazement, was this really him, since when was he so nice to me? "One more bowl please" I said politely.

After a few more bowls of ramen between the two of us, Naruto paid, and we walked in the direction of my house. I had noticed that Naruto had a very pleasant expression on his face, and his smile was going from ear to ear. "Why are you so happy Naruto?" I asked.

**Naruto's POV**

_"It's because I got to go on a date with you Sakura". _"I just am" I said as we walked along to her house, I was looking into her emerald eyes.

**Sakura's POV**

I just smiled to him, and I noticed that we were at my house, I didn't want our walk to end just yet, "Would you like to come in, I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind" I said as I opened the door. It was my turn to be the host, and I wouldn't let him leave. "Really? You want me to come inside?" he said as my mom walked towards the door. "Sure! We would love you to come in, right mother?" I said with a glare telling her to say yes. She didn't mind apparently, and without question she said "Yes, we would love to have you over Naruto". His expression grew to an almost crying state, but a happy one. I had always known how some villagers had mistreated him, and how his Christmases had always been lonely ones, and I was going to change that.

"Come on, my parents were already getting ready to have a big party of our own, and now your invited" I said with such a joyful tone. "Party?" he said, holding back tears of joy. "You see all my family, and trust me, that is a lot of people, are coming over to have a Christmas party, and I want you around too". He then made a smile that I could never forget, and I closed the door behind us and brought him over to meet my family.

"Hi guys, let me introduce you to my friend Naruto" I said. "Naruto, this is my father, Ken'ichi Haruno, my mother, Matsuri Haruno, and my brother and sister, Sagame and Sayu Haruno" I said while pointing to everyone.

**Naruto's POV**

"Nice to meet you Naruto" said her mother, who was somewhat tall, with pink hair and a dress similar to Sakura's. _"Now I know where Sakura gets her looks from"_

"Welcome Naruto" said her father, who was very tall and strong_. "Well, now I know where Sakura gets her natural strength from"_

"Hiya Naruto, are you our sister's _boyfriend?_" The younger boy and girl said together._ "Boyfriend_?". That word rang in my head for what seemed like an hour, but noticing I wasn't saying anything, I spoke again, "No, I'm her ninja teammate, pleasure to meet you".

**Sakura's POV**

_"Boyfriend?" _I was caught a little off guard on that one. When my parents saw the look on my face, they knew I liked him. Then I walked over to the kitchen and called out to my mother. "Are we going to finish setting up", I said slightly embarressed by what my siblings had said. _"Who knows maybe you will be my boyfriend someday, Naruto"_

**So how was chapter 2? I won't know unless you review, so please do. I enjoy writing stories like these, so good reviews will make me want write even more. Oh, and did anyone notice when the man at Ichiraku Ramen said "who is your date", Sakura didn't object =]. Chapter 3 should be out soon. Till then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3, In a total of three days, I made two chapters, much to my readers joy I hope. See, even though I have a lot to do on Saturdays, Sundays, Mondays, I spent a whole lot of time trying to get these done. Trust me, I have A LOT of work. Its probably because I have been listening to Xepher by Tatsh, which really pumps me up, cause it is a cool song, so I started writing. Here you go, enjoy.**

**Sakura's POV**

I was tired from decorating, mostly because it was boring, although I had Naruto to keep me company. Man, where did he get so much stamina!? In an hour, he helped me finish, and he did most of the work because he moves so fast. We set up the tree, made the eggnog, and put up all the party thingamajigs. I wanted Naruto to help me set up the mistletoe, just to see his reaction, but I decided against it, right now wasn't the time.

"Here, you two worked hard enough" said my mother, and she handed us two eggnogs. I personally wasn't in love with eggnogs, but I was thirsty, so I drank it. When I looked over, Naruto hadn't even took a sip. "Not thirsty?" I asked simply. "Nope, would you like mine Sakura?" he asked politely. "Sure, I'm still thirsty, thank you Naruto" I said back. I sucked down the drink and we walked over to the couch, and just as we sat down, my family started arriving.

"Are they ever late?" my mother said as she smiled and open the door.

"???" was Naruto's expression. "Oh, about my mother's comment, my family is ALWAYS on time, except my mother and I, which makes us look bad, and makes my mom angry" I answered. "Haha, thats kinda funny, I dont have to put up with that, because I don't have a real family" he said. Even though it saddened me a little to hear his comment, his estacic, happy expression didn't change. That made disregard what he said.

In a few minutes, the whole party was alive, and I turned on music, and everybody started to dance. _"Now I can ask him to dance". _I walked up to Naruto and said "Would you like to dance Naruto, I dont want to dance with my family". _"Boy am I lying, it is because I want to dance with you, please say yes" _His face lit up brighter than the sun, and his smile was huge. "I would love to, plus I really like this song, lets go" he said.

The song was upbeat, and to my suprise, Naruto knew how to dance! Normally boys didn't do so well when they danced to upbeat, take Shino, Neji, and Gaara for example. After seeing them dance, I had milk go through my nose, they looked nuts trying to dance.

Naruto was good though, and I enjoyed our dance, but all of a sudden, the song ended and it changed to a slow song. This could've been a prank by my cousins or siblings, or it could've been fate. Either way I didn't mind, and neither did Naruto. He came closer to me, and we started, and I was trying my absolute hardest not to blush. _"Please, for the love of God, don't let me blush right now" _

**Naruto's POV**

_"Please, please, don't blush Naruto, not right now". _I was trying my hardest to keep from blushing, I didn't want her to be freaked out, not before Christmas.

**Sakura's POV **

I put my head over his shoulders, just so he wouldn't see my face. "Sakura, you alright?" Nartuo whispered into my ear when he noticed that more people were looking at us. I quickly pulled my head back just as the song ended and said "Yea, I'm fine, I just got tired for a minute, that was fun". He then smiled and asked me "Would you like to get something to eat Sakura?". I nodded yes, and we walked past the people dancing still, and I heard "What a cute couple" from my cousin and uncle, and when Naruto wasn't looking, I punched them... hard.

Naruto was getting us plates, and I was talking with my family. "He is kinda cute Sakura, is he your boyfriend?" one of my cousins asked. Another one of my cousins said "I like his spiky blond hair, its cute, and I like him, good choice". "I told you, he isn't my boyfriend, just a good friend". My cousin whose parents were killed a few years ago by a "demon" said "That kid is a de..." he stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw how destroyed the wall was from my hand crushing it. "I swear, if you finish that sentence, or tell Naruto that, I will kill you". "Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that". I had scared him into saying he was sorry, I didn't want anyone to mistreat Naruto.

"Here is your food, Sakura" he said as I walked to him, he even got my favorite foods. I pulled him over to the couch again, and told him that I enjoyed having him here, and he smiled sincerely. "This has been the best Christmas of my life so far, thank you Sakura, it is all because you invited me.

**Naruto's POV**

_"They don't hate me, this might because Sakura told them to be nice, but I dont think so. I knew I was hated by the villagers, but these people are kind, one of them even helped me get my food. Maybe, I'm finally being accepted"_

**Sakura's POV **

I felt real happiness when I looked at his expression, because I knew I had made his life better. He was always alone on Christmas, and I had wanted to change that. I felt myself blush, I finally wanted to try, and I told him "Come here". I took his strong hand in mine, and walked him over to the mistletoe. "Naruto... Merry Christmas" I said, and without another word, I reached out and kissed his soft lips.

**How was Chapter 3? I bet you liked the ending there huh? What will Naruto's reaction be? Well you will just have to wait to find out. Till then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Sorry I haven't been on for a while. My life has been on fire, and things were going so well, I haven't had time to even turn on the computer, let alone write. But anyway, here it is, Chapter 4, oh and by the way, for Naruto fans who have been wondering, this is pre time skip. Enjoy.**

**Naruto's POV**

My heart was beating at lightning speed, and I could feel the stares of her family, burning on my back. I mean, to think, my _dream girl_ was kissing me, and it wasn't a dream. The person who I admired everyday of my life, who I did my absolute best to impress, was kissing _me_. When I started to need air, she backed up, "How was that Naruto?" she said with a crooked smile that appears when you have just kissed someone. I didn't answer, my eyes were locked on her's, and I was trying to place myself back in reality. I dashed to the bathroom, trying to take in what just happened, leaving her standing there.

**Back in the other room...**

Her smile was gone, she felt like crying, what had she done wrong? "He ran away... I thought he liked me back, I guess I was wrong" She said out loud. Her family had resumed what they were doing, trying not to disturb Sakura. She couldn't believe it, she thought he liked her back, she thought she picked the perfect time to kiss him. Sakura felt hot tears roll down her cold face, even if he was gone for only a minute, he had left her there.

"Sakura" her mother reached for her shoulder, but Sakura walked away to her room, tears falling to the floor.

**In the bathroom...**

"She kissed me, she really did kiss me" I said feeling my lips, while standing in the mirror. (If your wondering why he is so shocked, its because he has always been lonely. He never got affection from anyone, so a kiss is overkill to him)

Then I realized, I had left her standing there! _"Stupid, Stupid! Why did you leave her there?" _I thought to myself. I then rushed out of the bathroom, only to find her parents waiting by the door. "Please! Let me explain, I..." A soft hand wrapped around my mouth, "I think you should leave" her mother said quietly. "No but wait! I..." I tried to speak again but I was interupted by "Please leave" this time by her father. I wanted to explain, I wanted to say I was sorry, but it was too late.

I walked towards the door, only to see out of the corner of my eye, her teary eyes, looking down at me. I wanted to turn around and say I'm sorry, and tell her how much I love her, but I couldn't right now.

I walked into the snow, and stopped about twenty feet from her house. There, I fell on my knees, and layed on the ground, trying to hold back hot tears. _"My one shot at love, gone". "_I didn't want to run away, I just... wasn't prepared" I said, with tears in my eyes. The snow was freezing my face, "Is this my punishment Sakura, this pain I feel?" I said, looking at her house."I'm a real jerk" I mumbled as I got up from the snow. I started towards my house, knowing the lonelyness and emptyness I was so familiar with was waiting for me there.

**The Next Day...**

I was out of bed pretty quickly, I was going to redeem myself no matter what. "I still have tonight's party, I'm going to fix my mistake there, if she comes" I said out loud. I quickly walked out the door, trying to clear my mind of yesterday for now. "I will find her the perfect gift" i said, determined as ever to make things right.

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura, honey, are you ok in there?" My mother asked through the door. "No" was my reply in a still sobbing voice. I had cried myself to sleep, and I still wasn't done crying. I didn't want to admit it right now, but I love him so much. "Honey, are you still going to that party tonight?" she called through the door again. "Mom! Please leave me alone, I don't want to talk" I yelled back.

"I am going" I whispered, I was going to ask him why he left me, I needed to, my heart can't take it, not knowing why.

**So how was Chapter 4? I didn't think I did a good job on this chapter. I really need to know what you all think this time, and be honest, because depending on your reviews, I might rewrite this chapter. So read and review, and if you didn't like this chapter, say so, that way, I can make a better one. Chapter 5 should be out soon, Till then.**


	5. Notice

**Hiya, I've decided that I'm going to make an alternate ending as a treat to my reviewers. You see, after I finish writing the entire story, I am going to make more chapters that are different from chapter 4 and up. This way, readers will be able to see how the story would have went if I changed one little detail. I'm so kind aren't I. Well, Chapter 5 should be out soon enough, (which means by the end of this week). Till then.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hiya, sorry about not making this within the time I said I would, but something came up and I couldn't, but I'm here now and ready to go. I know these chapters are short, but remember, I said this was a short story. So anyway, here is Chapter 5. Enjoy and please reveiw.**

**Outside Ichiraku Ramen...**

Sakura let out a sigh, and she kept walking. She had many thoughts racing through her head, and no matter how hard she tried, Naruto wouldn't leave her mind. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Sakura screamed, attracting the attention of many people passing by. Noticing she had said that out loud, she sunk to the snow covered ground and sighed again. Then, _he _walked by, much to her displeasure at the moment. He didn't notice her though, he just kept walking, and although she wanted to chase after him, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Sakura did notice though that Naruto had something wrapped in his hands. Maybe it was a present? She didn't care... or that is what she wanted to say, but she really did care. "Even if I hate him, I'm not going to go to his level, I'll get him a present" she said to herself. In the back of her mind, she _wanted _to get him a present, her inner self wouldn't let her not get him one.

**Naruto's POV **

He looked down at his gift, it was a gold braclet studded with _real_ jewels, and he had her name engraved on it. He also got her a dress that could make the ugliest girl in the world look hot. He was always reluctant to spend his money like this, but this was an urgent matter, and it was for Sakura, so he didn't mind. He walked along, wondering how he was going to make Sakura believe him. He let out a sigh, and walked to his house, "I've gotta save Christmas, for both of us" Naruto said.

He arrived at his apartment, and opened the door. He set down his gift on his table, and walked out ot the balcony. His face was greeted by the cold air once more, and he sat on the edge of the bar. This was his favorite spot to think about things, nobody bothered him up here. Naruto could gaze down at all the passing by people and say whatever he wanted, and they couldn't do anything about. Now he wasn't like that, but he felt good having the power to do so.

"Maybe I can tell her that a guy so immature like me couldn't handle it" he said, "Wait, did I just make fun of myself?". Naruto was desperate to figure out what to tell her, she wouldn't listen to the truth, and there was no way he was going to lie to her. "WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY!!!" Naruto screamed out loud, nearly pulling out his hair. Then it hit him, it was right there in front of him, it was in plain sight. His smirk grew huge, he leaped off the bar and he knew he wouldn't screw up _this time_.

**Sakura's POV**

Happiness was in the air, all she had to do was breath it in. Her heart pained her, she need to know two things, one, why did Naruto leave her, and two, WHY DID SHE CARE SO MUCH!? She kept on walking, and after a while of looking in stores for his present, she came along to a beautiful walk-in store. It was huge, and there were so many pretty things inside. It was a good thing that money wasn't a problem for Sakura, she had so much money stored becuase she never went on any dates she had to pay for.

An employee appeared in front of her, "Would you like some help miss?" she asked in a I hate my job but I have to smile or I'm fired. "Umm, yes can I get your recommendation?" Sakura asked politely. "Yes, who's it for?" she asked. "It's for my friend, and he is a boy" Sakura said knowing the employee's answer already. "Your boyfriend?" she asked. "No, just a friend" Sakura said slightly annoyed. "Well, I would get him this" the employee said. She had handed Sakura a pendant, it was studded with diamonds, and it was in the shape of a spiral. Sakura asked "Isn't this a little girly?".

"You love him, he loves you, he won't care" she said with a smirk on her face. "?" was Sakura's reaction, "When did I say I loved him?". With that, she disappeared as quickly as quickly as she appeared.

"The hell?" she said. "That was wierd" Sakura said to herself as looked at the pendant, it was so pretty, this was what she had to get Naruto, it was fate or something. She checked the price tag, it cost a lot, but she almost didn't mind, she was still angry at Naruto, but her mood had brightened a little, just a little.

"Oh, good choice, I bought this for my boyfriend a year ago" said the person at the register. There it was again, the word boyfriend, it was like it was stalking her. She paid, and left the store, and went to a wrapping paper store. She found a box and bought some wrapping paper, then she went home. Sakura was greeted by her mother, who was suprised to see that she was in a better mood. "Are you ok, all of a sudden your over it?" she asked. "No, I'm just in a better mood mother" Sakura said, then she walked pass her and headed for her room.

She started wrapping the black leather box she had put the pendant in. It was a leaf symbol covered kind of paper, and she liked it. _"I want to see your reaction Naruto, will you feel bad?". _Sakura had finished, and she layed it down on her dresser, and then plopped onto her bed. She turned her head to look at her clock, it read 5:00 pm. She still had two hours until the party, but it was already dark out. She pulled her pillow over, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi, it has been a little while since I last updated, sorry about that if I kept you waiting. I'm not going to write a long intro today, so here it is, Chapter 6, enjoy.**

**Sakura's POV**

My pillow was really soft, it was one of the main reasons I could get to sleep. I had just woke up, and I checked the clock to see what time it was. It was 6:50, I had to get up and go, but after second thought, I decided to be fashionably late. Ten minutes later, I got up from my bed, and started to get ready. I took my hair out of the bun, changed clothes, picked up my present, and I brushed my hair. When I finally liked the way I looked, I went downstairs and walked to the door. "Mom, I'll be staying over at the party, I will be home tomorrow, goodbye" I yelled to my mother. "Ok honey, be safe" she called back from upstairs.

I pulled up my boots, and walked out into the snow. "Man, this place always needs to be this way, so peaceful, so alive, so... wonderful" I said to myself. I passed many stores, houses, and the snow covered Academy. I knew excactly where I was going, the Hokage's Mansion was taller than all other buildings, so it was pretty hard to get lost.

I suddenly noticed Ino walking on the other side of the snow road, holding a medium sized bag. "So who is it for Ino?" I asked after walking up to her. "It is for... you will see, it is a secret" she said sticking her tounge out. "Let me guess, that is for Naruto?" she said, almost certain. "U-Um m-maybe" I said attempting to hide the blush on my face. " I knew it, when it comes to him, you can't keep a straight face" she said laughing. I looked down, even she saw it, how much I loved him. "Ino, who else knows how much i like Naruto?" I asked fighting back the urge to blush.

"You make it so obvious, you are too easy to read" she said. "So everybody knows?" I asked. "Yup, just about" she said, trying to hold back her laughter. I put my head down further, _"Damn, there is no escaping this torment is there?". _"Cheer up though, even Lee thinks you two are a cute couple, and he is nuts for you" she said. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked. "I tried, and yes it was a compliment" Ino said.

We kept walking, I kept thinking of how this party might go. "Why so sad?" Ino asked. "Its none of your business" I shot back instantly. "Trouble in paradise?" she teased. "I told you, none of your business" I repeated.

When we arrived, I noticed that others were just arriving too. I tried to make it not look obvious, but I was seaching for Naruto. "He is already inside Sakura, I was here earlier" Ino said with a matter of factly tone. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW EVERYTHING I'M THINKING AND DOING SO EASILY!?" I yelled louder than I intended to. People started looking this way, so I quieted down. "I told you before, you are so easy to read" Ino said simply. _"Damn her"._ They went inside, they then removed their coats. Sakura took a glance over to the clock, it was 7:13.

"Alright, looks like everyone is here, before we start this party, I would like to say, welcome, and get ready, cause this party is gonna get crazy!" Tsunade said as she held up her drink. So did everyone else, although the kids didn't have wine, we had sparkling cider. "Welcome!" Tsunade said to everyone. I looked over, there he was, maybe 10 feet away fom me, frowning as he looked up. _"Why was he sad?". _I wanted to walk over to him now, but I couldn't move my legs, they had frozen. "I guess not now" I said to myself.

**Naruto's POV**

_"I can't bear to look at her right now, but I will have to face her eventually". _I didn't cry, not here, not now. My heart hurt like it always had before I gained friends, it was like loneliness all over again. How could I feel so cold in such a warm place? "Hey Naruto, cheer up will ya, it is a party, your suppose tp be happy" Kiba said as he shook his shoulder. "Yea, I guess" I told him. "No guesses, it is your Christmas too, we all know what happened between you two" Lee said. "Cheer up, your Naruto, that fancy gift you got her should make it easier for you two to make up... or out" Neji said after looking inside my present. I hid my blush back.

**Sakura's POV**

I held on to my gift tightly, I didn't want anyone touching it. I left Ino's side, I didn't feel like talking either, so I went to an empty couch and sat down. Obviously i wasn't going to lay down, even if they were my friends. "Something wrong Sakura?" Tsunade said as she suddenly appeared. "It is nothing, i'm just having a bad day is all" I told her. "Why?" she asked, wanting to know my problems. Tsunade was probably the only adult I trusted with my problems. I told her what had happened, and she scowled. "Should I hurt him for you?" she said as her scowl turned to an evil smile. "No, don't touch him, I'm gonna talk to him later" I said in a half panicky tone. If my punches hurt Naruto, Tsunade's would kill him.

**Later...**

I saw Naruto standing there, it was as if he was waiting for me. I could here my heart beating, faster and faster, over and over again. _"Now, I must talk to him now or I'm going to explode". _My legs let me move this time, and I got up, took my present and just as I was about to turn him around, I heard an announcement. "Ok, everyone, it is time to exchange your gifts with your friends" Tsunade said. _"She did that on perpous". _I turned Naruto around, when I saw the suprised look on his face, I blushed. "H-Here, I got this f-for y-you, Naruto" I said with my heart racing. For a minute, he didn't respond, he only blushed.

He then whispered "Thank you", and handed me his gift. We opened our gifts at the same time. Naruto eyes brightened when he saw it. "I l-love it, thank you" he said. I couldn't take my eyes off the gift, it was beautiful. I couldn't help but cry, he really did _love _me, he really did. I tried to wipe my eyes, and I tried to get the frog out of my throat to say thank you. Before I knew it, I was off the ground. Naruto had picked me up, and he was holding me. "I truly love you, I would never hurt you" he said softly. He then kissed me with the most passionate kiss ever. I was shocked, but I was in love. "I... love... you... too" I said slowly. The kiss was what seemed like forever. He really was a great kisser. I opened one eye, just to see who was watching, and to my happiness, _everyone was smiling_.

**How did you like it, tell me in reviews. i don't want to write a long ending either, Chapter 7 will be out soon. Only two or three more chapters left. Till Then. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, long time no see... talk... write. I'm sorry I basically abandoned this story right near the end, but I ran into a problem somewhere along the way a while ago. Because of that problem, I had to pick only one story of mine to keep writing, and this one just didn't make the cut, but it was a close second. I hope all of the fans of this story forgive me for leaving, but now I'm and ready to finish the story. So here it is, Chapter 7, enjoy.**

**Sakura's POV**

We finally seperated from our kiss, mostly because we were starting to get tired. When I finally regained my breath that he had sucked out of me sweetly, I decided to speak up. "Naruto" was all I could get out, but it was all I needed. We stared into each other's eyes, and I couldn't help but admire his beautiful blue orbs.

To me, I had just expeirenced the best moment in my life, even though that was my _second _kiss, it felt even better than the first. We embraced once more, and then I noticed that the whole party had stopped just to watch our beautiful moment. Some of the people watching even had tears in their eyes.

"Hey, time to get back to the party" Tsunade yelled as she brought the crowd back to part mode. Tsunade then turned to give Naruto and I a wink, and then walked back to the guests she was talking to before. I gave the signal that Naruto and I wanted to be alone, and everyone else went to mingle. Before walking away, Ino felt the urge to comment "Don't go too far, don't forget that your still at a party".

Both of us blushed at the comment. "Baka" we both mumbled under our breath. "You know, sometimes I want to just kill her" Naruto said as he watched her walk away. "I know the feeling" I said as I started laughing. Naruto joined in with her. Then, we sat down on a nearby couch and looked at our presents.

"So I take it you like your present?" Naruto said with a big cheesy smile. "Like it, I love it, Naruto, this dress is so pretty, and this bracelet, its beautiful!" I said as she put on the bracelet. "It even has my birthstone on it, thank you Naruto" I said with a big smile and a hug. "Do you like your present Naruto?" I asked sheepishly. "You bet, this is better than the First Hokage's necklace!" Naruto said as he put it around his neck.

"I'm sorry, for yesterday, I just..." I cut him off, "You weren't prepared, right?" I said, finishing his sentence. "Well, yeah, my dream girl kissed _me_, after 13 years of hate, thats overkill in the affection department" Naruto said. Then, Naruto covered his mouth, noticing that he had just called me his dream girl. "I'm your dream girl?" I said with a teary eyed smile.

"Yes, you are" Naruto said back sweetly. "Thank you, but, why, I'm not that special, I'm just like any other girl" I said. "No, your so much more to me than that, Sakura, your my life, I get up every morning because I know I'll see you, you've been keeping me going, I should be thanking you" Naruto said passionately.

I was baffled by his words, "Do I really mean that much to you?" I asked with a tinted pink face. "Yes you do, like I said, I only ran to the bathroom because of how unprepared I was for something like that, I didn't mean to hurt you" Naruto said with his heart. "Naruto, I'm sorry I was mad at you" I said in an almost crying state. "Its ok, lets just get past that, ok?" Naruto said.

"Alright, so can our kiss earlier count as our first, it was much better than the last one" I asked. "Yea, let that be our first real kiss, it was much more romantic" Naruto said with a grin. Then, both of us felt ti was right, so I leaned in for another kiss.

"Hey, will you two do that at home!" Ino and Kiba bothed yelled in unison. "You can kiss any time, but these parties are only once a year, you know" Kiba yelled to us. "Baka" we both muttered under our breaths again. Naruto gave me a "We can finish this later" look, and he pulled me up. "Oh, right, would you like to make it official?" Naruto said to me. "Make what official?" I asked. "Well, um, we're going out now, right?" Naruto asked. "I thought you would never ask, yes, I want to be your girlfriend" I said as I reached up for a quick kiss. "There, it is official" Naruto said with a goofy grin.

As we walked up to our friends, I grabbed Naruto's hand. "Hey guys, you know my new _girlfriend _Sakura right" Naruto said as a joke. Everybody smiled, "Finally!" was all their responses. "It only took you forever, I mean, jeez" Ino said with her usualy devilish grin. Neji even gave Naruto a pat on the back, which was his way of saying, "Way to go".

I noticed Tsunade was watching us, and I over to her and gave her a wink, just as she had earlier. I mouthed the words "Thank you" and she mouthed back "No problem". I turned back to Naruto, who was listening to Kiba go on about something unimportant. "Hey Naruto, what time is it?" I asked. "Its 9:30, why?" Naruto said. "Its nothing, I'm just a little tired" Sakura said. _"This is an overnight party, I have to be awake for later, so maybe I should sleep, but I don't trust them" Sakura thought to herself. _"Do you want to take a quick nap?" Naruto asked quietly so only I could hear him. "I don't trust people here, even if they are my friends" Sakura said with a half smile. "I'll guard you, so nobody comes near you, plus you have to be able to be awake later for the games" Naruto said. "Ok, but don't you try anything" I warned him. "I know" Naruto said.

I walked over to the couch while still holding Naruto's hand. As I sat down, Naruto placed a pillow on the arm rest for my head. "Thank you" I said as I drifted off to sleep.

**Well, how did you like it? I won't know unless you reveiw, so please do, Till Later.**


End file.
